Rebuilding Ties
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: The X-Men have finally reunited and are about to rebuild relations with the humans when Xavier, whom is still in a coma, contacts them with an anxious request. Find and protect the human daughter that he cannot completely remember. Logan agrees and takes on the task of finding the woman only to find that she's much closer than he thought. Logan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Yo- for those of you who don't know me, I'm the infamous babykitsune-9. And this is my first ever X-Men fanfiction story starring none other than our favorite feral mutant and a nice OC. This will be rated M because I hate trying to write teeny fluff. I'm just too dark to pull it off. Besides if I do a really good job, then there will be plenty of swearing, and lemons. But not right off the bat.

So... Heh, I've forgotten what I was gonna say.

Anyways, I hope that you hang around to read my work. Make sure to leave a comment if you like it enough! Later ya'll.

(************************************************* ************************************************** ************************************)

Twenty five years after the destruction of Xavier's Institute-

Charles Xavier lay on the floor of the cave where he and the rest of the mutant race had taken refuge. Tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having that strange dream again. The dream where he had a different life. One before the near extinction of the world and everyone in it. Before the loss of his legs, before the Xavier Institute for gifted children...

(************************************************* ************************************************** ***********************************)

He was sitting in a lawn chair reading the latest about long lost tribes and civilizations in National Geographic while he kept a careful eye on a little girl- no- his young daughter, five year old Misty Christopher Gale Xavier, as she ran around in the mid day sun. _Chasing butterflies again? _He asked in a bemused tone, using the mental pathway he reserved only for those closest to him.

She stopped running and turned her head and looked over her little shoulder at him, noting that he was peeking over the top of his magazine at her while trying to act like he wasn't watching her.

_Yeah. So? Spying again? _The small child's voice shot back making him smile.

_It isn't spying love. It's taking an active interest in what you do. It's called good parenting. _Xavier said as he turned the page of his magazine and let his eyes scan the words on the page before he glanced up again. His eyes once again going to his daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother with her turquoise colored eyes and mid back length black hair. It was March, he thought to himself, meaning it had been just under a year since his wife had died in a car wreck.

Leaving him to raise the child alone.

In all honesty Misty was a most peculiar child. Nothing at all like he had expected from a union between two mutants. For starters his precious little darling was purely human. Yet at times she seemed to know things that even he with his mutant powers didn't know.

_Like she had known about her mother- _He thought with a small frown as he watched Misty resume her chase of a pretty black and blue butterfly. Her little arms reaching out as the insect fluttered around in circles trying to evade being caught by the child's tiny little hands as she spun, made a grab for it- missed then growled in irritation and ran faster. Obviously not willing to give up the chase just yet despite the fact that she had been chasing the butterfly for almost two in a half hours without a breather and was starting to wear down.

_You're tiring. _He said gently, distracting her for a moment as she leapt for the butterfly as it landed on a daisy- causing the insect to escape it's near capture easily as Misty went sprawling to the ground stomach first, taking out some of the flowers in the flower bed as he inwardly cringed at what he had done and quickly hid his face behind his magazine.

_Stop. Distracting. Me. _Misty's voice coiled through his head violently. Sensing an impending temper tantrum, he withdrew from her mind for the moment so that he could allow her a few minutes to calm her seething temper. _Those were mom's flowers, _Misty thought in irritation as she got up and dusted herself off and decided to check out the damage to the flower bed.

Glancing back over her shoulder again she made a huffing sound as she took stock of the damage's and almost fell to her knees in tears. The flowers! Oh the horror! It was a good thing her mom was dead otherwise she'd kill her for ruining her prize winning flowers.

Charles looked up again from his magazine just in time to see Misty trying to replant the flowers that had been ripped out of the ground. Her expression solemn. His poor little darling, seeing her like this broke his heart. Laying the magazine aside, he got up from his chair and walked down the three steps of the porch, leading to the yard and knelt down next to Misty and placed his hand on top of her little head and ruffled her dark hair.

She tipped her head back and looked up at him, her expression curious as he picked up a flower and shortened the stem then placed it behind her left ear and smiled at her and said. "There. You're as pretty as a picture."

Reaching up, Misty carefully felt for the flower then looked at him and said, "I remember mom used to put flowers behind my ear and say that whenever I'd get sad and start to cry."

"Yes. She always wanted to do whatever she could to make you smile. But you're a mite peculiar for a child. You never want toys. Or puppies or kittens. Why I don't believe you've ever even asked for a pony. Which is strange since when I was you're age I at least asked for a helicopter once or twice. But you- You just seemed to like the flowers your mother gave you the best..." He said as he looked at her and paused at the look on her face.

It wasn't exactly a friendly look. Nor was it an angry one.

It was the type of look you got from someone about to shiv you in the kidney without bothering to warn you first.

_Uh-oh. Perhaps I said too much. _Xavier thought as Misty said, "Ya know it isn't smart to tell your kid that you think she's weird, right." It wasn't a question. Merely an undeniable statement of fact that made him realize...

He'd just started world war three with his little imp.

And when going up against someone as intelligent as his daughter, one needed to know only two things. One) She was ruthless in her desire to destroy you. And two) She held absolutely nothing back.

He remembered how she had beaten him after declaring war on him twice before. One had been a food fight (cause she had been two in a half and loved throwing things with deadly accuracy) and the second time had been when he had caught her cutting the breaks on his new car and he had bowed to her in defeat while mentally makig a note to take her for a drive in said car to teach her a lesson.

They'd wound up swimming once the car had gone off road but at least she no longer bothered touching his cars.

She had however switched over to using laxatives in his food and drinks, disabling the parental controls on the TV and ordering nothing but porn channels, and stealing his new credit cards and buying things that he didn't even know about until he got the bill.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty five years in the past-

Logan sat in the chamber deep under the rebuilt Xavier's Institute where Professor X lay in the little medical bubble that monitored his body's functions, speaking in a velvety soft yet rough tone. Telling his old friend that everything was fine now. That he had gotten Nightcrawler back from Magneto, Storm was back, Rouge was back- All they needed now was to find Jean and they could restart the Institute.

Teaching young mutants how to use their abilities so that they didn't accidentally harm themselves or others.

"And I guess that's pretty much all I have to report right now..." Logan said as he glanced over at Charles. His steely blue eyes looking over the elderly man, hoping for any signs that his friend could hear him. He saw nothing. Not a damned thing. Sighing he lifted a large hand and ran it through his thick black hair then dropped his hand back to his lap and started to stand when he heard the whisper of a voice that was familiar to him, brush over his mind like a soothing balm.

_Logan..._

"Charles?"

_Logan, can you hear me? _

"Of course I can hear you," Logan said as he jumped up from his chair, sending it clattering to the floor behind him. "Where are you? I can't see you!" Logan nearly shouted as he looked around almost frantically. Usually when Charles contacted him or the others, he could see him. But for some reason this time- he couldn't see squat. It worried him.

_F-Forgive me...connection is weak. _

Logan relaxed a bit, but not completely upon hearing this. After all Charles was one of the strongest telepaths in the known world aside from Jean. "That's okay Charles. I just wish I could see you." Logan said as he waited for his friend to reply.

_I wish I could see you too my friend. I've contacted you to ask a favor. _

Logan tilted his head to the side a bit as he waited. Charles had to be one of the few people that would ask him for a favor that he simply couldn't say 'no' to. So naturally he always came to Logan for his 'favors'. "Alright. Go ahead." Logan said, confidant that he could deliver on anything he was asked to do.

Charles hesitated for a moment before finally asking, _I-Is Misty there yet? _

Frowning Logan made a humming sound as he mentally went over the list of names of all of the mutants he had ever come into contact with. Misty wasn't one of them. "Can't say that she is. Is it important that she be here?"

_I wish I could say for sure- but I cannot remember everything about her. Just bits and pieces of information. _

"Hn, odd," Logan said thoughtfully. "It isn't like you to not know something. Are you finally going senile?" He asked half jokingly.

_No. It's just a very strange situation from my perspective. _

"How so?"

_I feel as if I know the girl. I even have a vague impression of her in my mind but-_

"But?" Logan prompted. His curiosity piqued.

_But I feel as if I should not remember her. Almost as if someone has tried to erase every sense of her existence from my mind. _

Logan made a low rumbling growl as his claws slid free of the invisible slits hidden on the backs of his hands and said, "So someone or something has been tampering with you're mind." It wasn't a question. It was an angry statement from a man who absolutely _hated_ having his friends messed with.

_It is a possibility, _Charles said before going on to say in a soothing tone, _But I also suffered a severe trauma in your time line so I may have just forgotten about her on my own. _Hoping that he could calm his friend down before he went ballistic and broke something like one of the many machines currently keeping him alive. His words must have half ass worked since Logan retracted his claws and bent over and picked up his chair and set it right again then sat down in it and crossed his arms over his impressive chest and growled out, "Okay bub. Talk. Tell me everything that you can remember. Then ask you're favor."

_Very well. I don't know what to really say or where to start._

"Then make things simple. Start at the beginning."

Charles took several deep calming breaths then started to speak, _I first started having the dreams many years ago. Before I met you, before I created the institute... I would wake each day feeling as if some important part of me was missing- _Logan was silent as he listened. _I would search but never really knew what I was searching for. I kept having a dream about a small child with dark hair and turquoise eyes. Her mother was a mutant that had recently died. And her father was trying to raise her on his own. _It was at this point that Logan's chest started to ache like it always did when little kids were mentioned in a conversation. It made it difficult to concentrate on what was being said when he was thinking about all the years he'd wasted looking for children he _may_ have had with some woman he didn't remember anymore.

He could remember scanning the faces of every child between the age of a year old to nineteen for traces of himself. He would sniff the air, trying to catch a scent that was partially his own, he would look at the eyes, the hair, check out the behavior- and he was always disappointed when he found nothing.

All in all his searching had only opened up another wound in his heart. Giving blossom to the hopeless desire to one day have his own child.

But so far the desire had proved to be futile. He had no mate. No lover. Everyone he became close to inevitably aged and died or was killed by his enemies. He was about to interrupt Charles when he realized that his old friend wasn't talking anymore- yet his presence in his mind wasn't gone either. So what the hell was he-

_It'll happen Logan, _Charles said gently. Surprising the volatile man as Charles continued, _I can't say who or how, but it does happen. I know it. _

Logan's lips quirked slightly. "It does huh? You got a crystal ball I don't know about."

_No. _Came the amused reply before Charles said, _I have something much better. I've seen the wedding band and even met you're children. Here, in the future. You seem...very content. _

Logan's head snapped up, his steel blue eyes widening in shock as he fell out of his seat and hit the floor with a thud feeling shaken as he stammered out weakly, _"W-What?!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"W-Wh- I-I ha-have a- W-Why? I-I c-can't-" Logan stammered out in shock as his mind completely shut down. A wife? He had a wife in the future! And kids. Oh dear god he had kids! As in actual human beings with _his_ DNA? _Jesus Christ! _He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. On one hand...he had a _wife_. Yippe kai yay bub. And on the second hand, he shivered at the mere thought of one day seeing something as precious as a child with his own eyes- staring back at him.

His heart started to race painfully in his chest and for a second he could almost swear he was having either a heart attack or anxiety attack when he heard Charles say gently, _Calm yourself Logan. _

Causing the wolf like man to give a disdainful snort.

It was easy for Charles to say, 'calm down' especially when he didn't just have special information of a sort dropped on him out of the blue. After all, Charle's wife was dead. She had been for many years before his friend had created the Xavier Institute. And to his knowledge Charles had no other family or blood kin.

So it was sometimes easier for the man to overlook how hearing some things affected the people around him. But Logan had noticed that while Charles had a bad habit of overlooking things from time to time, he didn't seem to do it on purpose. It was more like...he saw the cause and knew the effect and somehow appeared to forget to say how one caused the other.

It was strange, but Logan thought of it as a personality quirk.

Although...now that he thought about it. If someone_ had_ tampered with Charle's memory, then maybe the tampering had caused a sort of side effect that Charles wasn't aware of. Almost like a blank screen on a TV clicking on just long enough for you to catch a small sliver of something and then clicking back off again. And that small sliver of the unknown- it blinded you to almost everything else around you.

It teased and tormented you until you felt as if you would go mad if you didn't catch another sliver. But once you did, you could never gather enough of the information to piece together the puzzle. Not totally anyways.

_Logan... Logan...are you listening? _Logan jerked slightly, his steel blue eyes wide. Crap. He hadn't been listening there had he?

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Logan asked curiously.

_I was trying to tell you what my favor is. _Charles said.

"Oh. Okay, well go on," Logan said absently. He felt a small fissure of amusement brush his mind and lifted his hand to run his fingers through his short black hair...again as he assured his friend, "I'm listening Charles."

_I need you to find Misty. For reasons I cannot fully comprehend or explain- she must be brought to the mansion and protected. _Charles said. There was an unfamiliar steely edge to his voice that made Logan sit up a little bit straighter in his seat and narrow his eyes at his friend. Charles had never spoken to him or anyone else in that peculiar tone before.

So whatever Charles was remembering in the future- it must be important.

"Alright," Logan said easily before asking. "Where do I start looking?" To which Charles replied,

_I do not know. _Then fell silent as his mind retreated, breaking off all communication. Leaving Logan sitting in the dim light of the room with a dark frown on his face as he tried to think of how he could locate Misty for Charles. So far he was coming up with a whole lot of nothing since he hadn't been paying close attention to what little info Charles had given him.

Sighing, he stood up to his full height, six foot three, and stretched for a moment as he tried to work a few knots and kinks out of his neck and shoulders. He should have payed better attention earlier, but there was no helping it now. Maybe he could ask if Storm or Rogue or Nightcrawler or Beast had ever heard of the woman.

(************************************************* ************************************************** **********************************)

Nightcrawler was sitting in the kitchen with the other mutants, telling about the past few weeks he had spent in Magneto's care when Logan walked in just as he was mentioning the odd woman that Magneto kept in his castle. Well it wasn't so much that she was odd as it was the circumstances of her being in a heavily populated area inhabited by nothing by mutants and a tyrant.

"Get out," Beast said in shock as he leaned across the table a little bit. His expression one of horror as he asked, "Are you sure that the young lady was a human?"

Nightcrawler nodded his head yes as he chewed the bite of candy that he had just taken a moment ago then said, "Ya, the woman is completely uman! Avd Magneto treats her like one ov hiz children."

"So Magneto's got a human pet. How nice for him." Logan said rudely, catching everyone's attention as he stepped further into the room and said, "Bet ya ten to one that old Maggie's fucking her."

Rogue scrunched up her nose as she pushed her chair back and muttered, "Ew." While Storm gave Logan a pointed look. Obviously irritated that he would use such language in front of the kids.

"Niet, ve iz not." Nightcrawler said as he slowly shook his head no.

"And how would you know, bub?" Logan asked as he walked over to the blue furred mutant and swiped the candy bar from the elf's grasp and took a bite, earning a dark look from the teen before he snatched his candy bar back then poofed himself to the other side of the room and said,

"I vould be able to zmell it. She had a very sweet smell. Vile Magneto zmells like burned copper." Nightcrawler said as he recalled the woman's scent. He had smelled it often during his time in captivity. Just outside of his prison, the lingering scent of honeysuckles and lilies had been so damned tempting to him that he had spent hours throwing himself against the walls of his prison in the hopes of escaping so that he could bury his face against the woman's creamy white skin.

He stuffed what was left of his candy bar in his mouth and started to chew when Logan said, "Professor Xavier just contacted me with a favor-" Everyone in the room went quiet and looked at Logan as he said, "He wants us to track down a girl and bring her here, but he thinks his mind has been tampered with at some point so he doesn't recall much about her except for her first name and the color of her eyes and hair."

"That will make things difficult since it isn't much to go on." Beast said thoughtfully as Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I know, but there was an odd sense of urgency that I picked up on. Whoever this girl is- she's important."

"Okay... So what's the little gal's name?"

Logan was quiet for a moment before replying, "Misty." At which point Nightcrawler started to choke on his candy.


	4. Chapter 4

He stuffed what was left of his candy bar in his mouth and started to chew when Logan said, "Professor Xavier just contacted me with a favor-" Everyone in the room went quiet and looked at Logan as he said, "He wants us to track down a girl and bring her here, but he thinks his mind has been tampered with at some point so he doesn't recall much about her except for her first name and the color of her eyes and hair."

"That will make things difficult since it isn't much to go on." Beast said thoughtfully as Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I know, but there was an odd sense of urgency that I picked up on. Whoever this girl is- she's important."

"Okay... So what's the little gal's name?"

Logan was quiet for a moment before replying, "Misty," At which point Nightcrawler involuntarily swallowed what was in his mouth and started to choke. Everyone looked at him for a moment, their eyes wide as he thumped himself on the chest twice in an effort to dislodge the candy. But to no avail as he faintly heard Logan ask, "You alright kid?"

Unable to answer the temperamental man in the usual way Nightcrawler wheezed for a second and pointed to himself as his vision started to fade and his legs weakened and he started to collapse when all at once everyone in the room seemed to swear and jumped over the table to get to him.

He must have blacked out after that, because he only recalled a vague sensation of being lifted up off of the floor by strong arms that wrapped themselves around him and started to squeeze him almost convulsively.

He woke up laying on the kitchen floor with everyone standing over him, just staring at him. Some of them frowning while the others wore expressions of concern as he turned over onto his side and coughed a few times while lifting a hand to rub at his now sore throat. Someone must have done the Heimlich maneuver on him. _Zank god vof zmall graces. _He thought as Rogue helped him sit up and rubbed his back a little as if to comfort him on his near brush with death.

"Are you alright Curt?" She asked as everyone seemed to stop breathing, each of them waiting for his reply. He nodded his head after a second or so and swallowed a few times to see if the candy was really gone from his air way.

It was. But one could never be too careful.

"Ya. I'm alright." He said as everyone sighed in relief. There for a second they thought they were going to be down a teammate.

"You really need to be more careful when eating junk food kid." Logan said gruffly, trying to hide the fact that he felt deeply shaken by what had just happened. There for a moment- he had seen himself burying another friend long before their time.

"Zorry. Vut the name zat you gave startled me." Nightcrawler said as he looked up at Logan, his golden eyes staring unblinking at the man as he seemed to register what the teen had just admitted. His heart sped up for a moment as he regarded the teen before asking,

"Misty? You've heard the name before?"

"I'll zo one better- I've met zer." Nightcrawler said with a fanged smirk.

"Y-You've met her. How? When?"

"Zhe vas on de boat zat went to Genosa with all zf de other mutants."

"Then she's a mutant?" Logan asked, hoping that they could find her using cerebro. But Curt quickly dashed those hopes by shaking his head and saying,

"Niet. Zhe iz a uman. Ze same uman Magneto vaz taken in." Logan's jaw went slack in shock upon hearing this as everyone in the room all groaned. Dear god, this meant that they had been asked to find and retrieve someone who could very well be the cause of the next war Magneto declared on them! And all over a mere human!

_Holy shit- A human?! A fucking human?_ Charles had asked him to go an retrieve a human girl and protect her like he would one of his own kind. Why? He wondered. "You have got to be kidding me." Logan said a moment or so after regaining the capacity to speak.

"Vraid not." Nightcrawler said matter of factly expecting that to be the end of the questions for now only to have Logan ask him with another question.

"Is she still with Magneto?" Because if she was then Magneto simply wouldn't let them have her without raining down the full wrath of his minions on them. Which meant that they would have to plan carefully if they were to get their hands on her.

"Niet. Vefore I was freed ze two zeemed to have a falling out ov zum kind. Zhe packed up zer things and left Genosa."

"Then she's gone."

"Ya."

"Do you have any more information on her?"

"Niet. Zorry."

Logan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the nearest wall with a thoughtful look on his face. Damn. How was he supposed to pull this off and find a woman that he'd never met before? He would need to think on this for a little while before he did anything.

(************************************************* ************************************************** *******************************)

In the woods a ways from the mansion, turquoise eyes stared blankly ahead at the impressive building just through the trees as she pushed back a vague sense of familiarity swamped her thoughts. Only to be ruthlessly pushed back so that she could focus. She could see the people- no wait- not see per se, it was more like she could sense the movement and vibrations in the ground and air around her giving her a sense of being able to see the ones walking around. The vibrations changed the more she focused and she could then sense the words being spoken.

They were talking about her. She could tell by the way her name was mentioned and by the questions that were asked.

So...it looked like someone was starting to remember something. Which meant that it was time for her to return to the mansion.

The only question she had now was, what would she find once she was there? She wondered as she finally blinked, breaking off her focus on the mansion as she turned and started to walk back further into the woods- where she had made camp only a week or so ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening-

Nightcrawler handed Logan a rough sketch of the woman they would have to be on a look out for while glancing nervously at Frost. The woman didn't look happy about being asked to see if she could track down a mere human but once Logan had snarled out that it was a favor for Charles Xavier- she had stopped snipping at Wolverine long enough to agree that since it was a favor for Xavier then she'd do it.

Of course they needed to compile as much info about the woman as they could, like age, physical changes, could she be in the family way and so on. That's where Nightcrawler came in. Some of the weirder and more bizarre questions aside, Logan had asked for a sketch. One with color. So that if they saw someone who looked similar to her, they could pretty much drop what they were doing and check the woman out.

Logan looked at the sketch he carefully held in his hands and sucked in a breath. God it was like he had asked Nightcrawler to sketch a madonna, the woman on the paper was just so damned_ beautiful_. The heart shaped little face staring back at him was so fucking young looking and innocent that it tugged at the heartstrings.

But- But Nightcrawler had told them that she was at least twenty something. Logan thought with a frown as he studied the image a little more. Doing a slow sweep from the top of the sketch's head to the very tips of her little toes.

She had thick waist length black hair, just like he had been told, and wide turquoise colored eyes with a thick fringe of black lashes, her build was petite though how petite he couldn't really say since all he had at the moment was a piece of paper. Her skin was a pale but healthy color and off to the sides were numbers that Logan could only assume were the woman's measurements. She was slender with breasts that were big but not obscenely so and she had a tiny waist.

Nightcrawler had even been kind enough to include the stuff that Logan had forgotten, like the little pink markings on her body that served as scars.

Logan could see one around one of her wrists, the marking wrapped around her hand several times before moving up a bit and doing the same with her wrist. almost like at one time she had had barbed wire or something wrapped around her skin.

There was another pink mark that stood out as a slash between her breasts. A smaller and less noticeable one above her right eye brow... There was an intricate scroll tattoo along one of her shoulders and her ears were pierced twice. In the sketch she was wearing little silver cross dangle earrings and tiny little diamonds.

Logan ran his fingers along the face of the image and gave a slow smile then asked Curt, "You got anything else for us?" Nightcrawler handed him a second piece of paper containing the info he'd asked for.

**Name- Misty Christopher Gale**

**Last name- Unknown**

**Age- Twenty five**

**Blood type- AB positive**

**Height- Five foot six inches **

**Pregnant- Negative**

**Whereabouts- Unknown **

"Hn," Logan snorted before muttering, "Well that's about as helpful as a hole to the head kid."

"Vell excuze me," Nightcrawler growled as his tail twitched slightly in irritation. There were times when Logan opened his big mouth and Nightcrawler just wanted to bite him for his rudeness. "Vut I only zpoke to ver once."

(************************************************* ************************************************** ***********************************)

Misty sneezed and shivered a little bit as she looked around. Ever since earlier when she had spied on the inhabitants in the mansion, she had felt like a rabbit about to be caught in a hunter's snare. She knew that they were closing in on her. And she knew that it was only just a matter of time. But... She felt a bit uncomfortable where she was now.

Especially when she knew that Magneto might come for her at any time. Just like he had before, when she was a child. After she had been caught in the fire that had almost killed her and wound up in a coma for seven years. Before the mutants had become hunted by the military. Yet after she had lost almost all memory of her former life. Where she had been born. Who her parents were.

Why no one had looked for her when she had disappeared...

She had always got the feeling that she must have done something to ensure that no one came looking for her, but she couldn't be totally sure that wasn't just a delusion of some sort that she told herself. Almost like lost and abandoned children often told themselves that their mother's and father's were coming for them when in truth they hadn't cared enough to bother to keep or look for them. Or they were dead and couldn't.

Sighing she picked up a few sticks and tossed them on the small fire that she had built despite the fact that it wasn't cold out just yet. But fire's were useful for other things, she told herself. Hoping to distract herself from anymore nonsense running through her head.

Like distractions, cooking and warmth, she mused as she reached over to where her duffle bag lay and fumbled around for the strap for a second without bothering to take her eyes off of the flames, then dragged the bag over to her so that she could see how much she had left in the way of supplies since hunting in these woods could be dangerous. Especially when some of the mutants could sense distress even over a distance and she wanted to take no chances just yet.

At least not until she'd had a chance to scope the mansion and everyone in it, out for just a little longer. After all if she was going to go back to that place...she needed to get a good feel for the people there. Otherwise she'd just leave and disappear again.

Which was why later- She pulled a key ring from her bag and studied it in the dwindling light and smiled a little- later she'd check out the mansion by breaking in. Using the front door. All she had to do was avoid the security systems. Which she was fairly certain that she could do since she knew the lay out of the inside of the mansion thanks entirely to the mutants living there.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan lounged around on the couch in the study, watching the flickering of the flames in the fire place with a scowl on his face. The meeting earlier had proved fruitless. And so had trying to use Frost and cerebro to locate Misty. Finally after so long, Logan had thrown his arms up in the air and yelled, 'Fuck it!" As he stalked away almost angrily.

Hating the fact that the one thing that Charles had asked of him- may be the one thing he _couldn't_ do.

He'd gone to his room for a little bit, but had been so restless that he had wound up in the training rooms underneath the mansion for a time. But once he had thoroughly trashed the training room he had then gotten himself a snack and something to drink then navigated his way to the study where after eating his snack- he had then built a fire in the fire place then flopped back against the soft cushions and simply lay there, lounging around lazily.

Trying to think of a way to find the girl.

He supposed that he could go to the city and do a grid search. Glancing at the clock he surmised that he would have at least a few hours before sunrise if he went now. But he wasn't too keen on going without his sleep. Especially since he tended to get more than a bit...uh- _grouchy_ when he went without it for to long. And he'd been without it for almost three days now.

So he supposed he could grab a night of rest then try going into the city to start a search. But then again he didn't like the idea of leaving everyone in the mansion for to long either. It meant leaving everyone undefended if anything _could_ or _should_ happen.

And knowing his horrible luck- something just might.

Like Rogue may up and decide to try her hand at cooking again. He could see it now. He's out on the road on his motorcycle and then suddenly _**Boom!**_ There are flames everywhere. People are running and screaming- Storm's hair is on fire... Nightcrawler and Beast are furless. And Rogue is standing there with a frying pan and a spatula in hand looking shocked that her eyebrows have been singed off.

Shifting slightly on the cushions, Logan pulled the folded sketch that Curt had made of Misty out of his pants pocket and carefully unfolded it so that he could look at it again. Even now the picture seemed to have a strange effect on him that made him feel almost breathless. Kind of like Juggernaut had just punched him in the gut. His heart rate accelerated, his breathing became ragged and he realized that he was becoming aroused.

Groaning he set the picture aside and threw an arm over his eyes and muttered, "Fuck me."

This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't possible. The feral side of his mutant DNA ensured that he couldn't fall for a woman merely by sight or scent. No, the feral side of him craved chemistry and things like touch, and taste. As far as he knew he was literally incapable of being more than just friends with a female unless her body chemistry matched his own.

Which meant that unless he found a woman who's chemistry matched his own- he'd never be able to mate or have children. And since he had yet to meet such a person, he was beginning to think that said woman was as elusive as a damned unicorn.

You heard about it. Wanted to see it. Maybe sidle in real close and let you're finger tips brush it along it's neck or mane... but then reality comes crashing down on you and you realize that the only way you're going to see a frigging unicorn is if you were on a really bad trip or something.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander a bit unaware that he was about to come into contact with his fated unicorn.

(************************************************* ************************************************** ***********************************)

It was well after three a.m. when Misty managed to hack into the security in the mansion and turn off everything. Lasers, hand print based systems, alarms, camera's... She turned off everything that could clue the X-men into knowing that she was there before jumping the fence around the outer perimeter of the mansion and landed lightly on the balls of her feet on the ground. The heels of her feet crushing the grass under her shoes as she slowly stood and looked around the yard.

The moonlight filtered between the clouds in the sky allowing just enough light for her to see that the vaguely familiar place that had haunted her memories since she was a child- had changed.

It was still beautiful. Still spacious. The grass was a lot shorter than she recalled. Closing her eyes for a moment she visualized herself as a child, back when the grass had been so tall that she could lay down in it and just disappear. It had been her one of her most favorite things to do- hiding in her play jungle.

Opening her eyes again she could see that everything was different now. The grass, the tree's, even the flowers that used to occupy the space outside the mansion... _God why'd it all have to change? _She asked herself even though she knew the answer already.

Change was inevitable. Constant.

There was no way that her presence here growing up would have stopped things from becoming different. Exhaling softly she mentally shook herself and started moving again as she remembered someone saying to her once in an amused tone,_ Misty if you don't stop staring into space and move around a little; you're going to grow roots._

_"Stop it dad." _She muttered to herself knowing very well that she was alone as she made her way up the steps to the front door and pulled the key she'd kept all these years, from her pants pocket and inserted it into the door and silently turned it until she heard a faint click then grasped the doorknob and quietly twisted it as she placed her shoulder against the door and pushed.

The door opened without so much as a sound. Odd since she had expected it to squeak on it's hinges or something. Taking a small step inside, she gently pushed the door closed and looked around the darkened interior of the house. It wasn't what she expected it to look like.

For some reason in her mind she had always saw the interior of the mansion as white with gold, blue's, green's and reds.

Instead the walls were an off white and parts of it were covered in dark wood. The carpeting was a dark red with green and cream trim. The curtains were also a dark red. Each set was floor length. Walking quietly through the mansion, she checked out the kitchen, music room, dining room, and then slowly made her way to the study and paused for a moment as she felt the slight vibrations in the air.

Someone was still awake. Or possibly dozing. She wasn't totally sure which since the slight vibrations in the air were calm, and somewhat relaxed. So it was entirely possible that someone had merely dozed off in the study.

Deciding that it was a risk she was willing to make was a tad bit difficult given the fact that if someone was in fact still awake at this ungodly hour- then she'd wind up being attacked or possibly captured by someone who may think of her as hostile, and do god knew what to her, she carefully stepped into the room fully prepared to use the years of combat training that Magneto had insisted she learn so that she could defend herself. And moved silently through the room.

The study was nothing like she recalled. It looked more like a library than a place to sit and pay bills and stuff. Although she recalled the desk in the room from when she was a child. She could see that it still bore the little butterfly doodle that she had scratched into the side of the desk with a rusty nail when she had been four. _Before_ her father had noticed that she was about to try chewing on it and had taken it away from her.

_Ah, good times. _She thought fondly as she moved around the room until she came to the couch and went totally still when she saw the large darkly masculine specimen of a man laying there. _Eep! _She thought as she gulped as she monitored the rise and fall of his chest. Trying to make sure that she hadn't disturbed him any with her movements through the room.

She waited one minute. Two. Three... Then after five minutes had passed, she looked back towards the way she'd come wondering how quickly a guy like this could move when disturbed. She calculated that due to his size and muscle mass- he wouldn't be all that fast. But then she could always be wrong. Closing her eyes, she blocked out everything and accessed what memories she had of the mutants that lived in the mansion. Using her memory to match a description with a face and name and ability.

The man laying on the couch was known as Wolverine, a.k.a. Logan.

Last name, unknown.

Abilities- Super strength and a surgically enhanced body. His skeleton was laced with an metal alloy stronger than diamonds. Had quick healing abilities. He was over a hundred and sixty years old. Was believed to be totally immortal.

Many things about the Wolverine were still shrouded in mystery.

Opening her eyes again she blinked before her eyes went wide in panic when she found herself being stared down by the animalistic steel blue eyes of the man she had thought was sleeping. _OMFG %^&*! _

Goddamn her rotten luck!

_"Misty," _He said in a velvety soft voice, sounding almost uncertain of weather or not she was really there as he slowly sat up and placed a hand on the back of the couch so that he could jump over it at a moments notice as the woman in question took a several quick steps back away from him, looking as pale as a ghost. "Misty." Logan said again, this time more firmly. Just as her back hit one of the bookshelves and he sprung over the couch and landed just a few inches from her.

Startling a squeak from her as he slowly stalked her while she slid herself along the book shelves until he wasn't standing so close to her anymore. Her pretty pale eyes flicking between him and the door. Calculating her odds of escape no doubt.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at her then the door then back at her again and decided that if she wanted to try running he wouldn't stop her. He would however hunt her down, run her to ground and bring her back to the mansion kicking and screaming if he had too.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yo- Here's an early Thanksgiving present for ya. _**

**_Also, for those of you who aren't very aware of me, I suffer from seizure disorder and on Monday I will be staying up all night so that I can have an EEG done. So, if you have any requests on any of my work- like you wanna see a new chap on something. Let me know since it's one of the times I'm busiest. _**

**_Later!_**

(************************************************* ************************************************** ***********************************)

Misty looked at the man that had become a living legend among the mutants and had to suppress a shiver as the bottom fell right out of her stomach. Oh god coming here had been a stupid idea! Perhaps one of the most reckless and moronic idea she'd ever had as she looked at the door across the room again then glanced back at Wolverine. Jesus he was creeping her out with those eyes of his.

The way he just stared at her, unblinkingly, without moving so much as a muscle made him seem like a living breathing statue instead of a man.

Was this part of the reason he had become a legend among the mutants? Because he was good at intimidating others? She wondered as she slowly, very slowly and cautiously moved a little ways away from the book shelf digging into her back, and sidled her right foot out a bit- as if she were testing water to see how warm or cold it was all while keeping her eyes locked on him.

He didn't move. Didn't even seem to be breathing at the moment.

Was he holding his breath? She wondered, perplexed as she finally deemed it safe enough to take a step forward. Nothing happened. She had expected him to launch himself at her, but he was still as unnaturally unmoving as before. So she took another step, and another until she was across the room from him with her hand just a scant hairs breath from the door.

Then he moved.

The sudden change in actions wasn't lost to her as he dropped his arms to his sides and tilted his head one way then the other then rolled his large shoulders. _Oh shit. _She thought in a panic as he suddenly tore across the room towards her.

She let out a strangled sounding shriek and opened the door and took off at a dead run down the hallway, towards the front door as Wolverine came crashing out into the hall after her at breakneck speed. He caught up to her for a second and lunged, intending to take her down, at the exact moment she threw herself to the floor and rolled. Sending him crashing into a table where a pretty blue vase with yellow tulips had been sitting.

The table splintered and the vase shattered into slivers under his weight as she inwardly cringed and quickly got to her feet knowing that once he recovered enough to get up he'd probably be pissed. Sure enough she heard a low rumbling growl as he slowly picked himself up and shook his head then focused his blue eyes on her and licked his lips as he muttered, "That wasn't very nice."

Misty didn't bother saying anything, she was too busy putting as much space between herself and him. She managed to get outside and jump the fence again and got half way across the field leading to the woods when she felt the vibrations in the air stirring as something or someone violently pounding the ground, coming up on her fast.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she hit the thicket of bushes which served as an outer perimeter for the woods and continued running, quickly using the trees to try and slow the man she knew was behind her while trying to navigate her way somewhere easier to set up a few traps and defend. But it was difficult with Mr. Man hot on her trail.

She supposed that she could head towards the hills to the south or the waterfall in the middle of the woods, after all she had once played there and gone there for picnic's with her father when she was a child. She knew both area's and their surroundings well enough.

She could use the hills to hide as long as she was down wind. Or maybe the cave behind the waterfall to hide her scent...

Wait. Did Wolverine have super senses? She wasn't sure. It wasn't in any known data that she had on the mutants living at Xavier's Institute. But she couldn't quite rule out the possibility that he did. And if that was the case she was fucked since hiding her scent wouldn't be enough to throw him off her trail.

Which meant that she would be seriously fucked.

(************************************************* ************************************************** ***********************************)

She was a fast one. This little human female. Logan thought in amusement as he sped up a bit so that he could maneuver himself so that he was running beside her with several feet separating them. And laughed softly when she gave him a quick look and squeaked then changed direction by grabbing hold of one of the tree's and used her momentum to spin and darted right in front of him, causing him to slow in mid step and almost trip over his own feet before he could even stop himself.

_Argh! _He thought feeling just slightly irked as he hopped on one foot for a second to keep from tripping before regaining his balance and taking off after her again.


	8. Chapter 8

He was having fun, Logan mused as he observed the way that Misty used the trees as a sort of barrier between himself and her. Narrowly escaping his grasp each time. Ah, but to get close enough to be able to grasp her hair and let it slide through his fingers or to catch the wonderfully floral scent of her. It was almost like flirting to him. Each time it happened his breath left his lungs and his heart would beat that much faster. His body temperature would spike and he started to feel twitchy until it happened all over again.

The cycle continued for thirty or forty minutes as he followed her deeper into the woods.

Until finally they reached a creek that ran into a pond a ways away, close to where the waterfall was located.

She was moving along a steep incline when she lost her footing and before he could so much as shout, "Watch out." she was tumbling down the incline, hitting rocks and mowing down bushes while trying to stop herself from falling. It didn't work of course but she managed to slow herself just enough to keep herself from becoming seriously injured before she hit the waters in a particularly deep place and went under.

Caught between wanting to double over laughing and possibly, crying. Logan his eyes, and quickly slid himself down the incline until he reached the bank of the creek and waded into the waist deep water and fished her out. Misty sputtered and coughed as she rubbed at her eyes in an effort to get the water out of her face as he carried her to the creek bank and sat himself down and settled her in his lap and looked down at her.

She had such a shocked look on her face despite looking like a drowned rat- that he couldn't help but laugh softly as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly. Bringing her body closer to his own in an effort to keep her from becoming too cold when he felt her starting to shiver. "J-Jerk." She said as she pushed against his chest and squirmed in an effort to escape him.

But he was having none of that now that he'd managed to catch her.

Instead he used the fingertips of one hand to push her dark hair back from her face then leaned in and licked some of the water from her cheek as he made a rumbling purring sound deep in his chest. He couldn't recall a time he'd had so much fun just chasing someone around. He felt...happy.

Content even.

And of course it helped things a bit that Misty fit against him like she was made just for him. Logan wasn't a man who cozied up to lightening often, but when he did- Whoo-boy. And Misty could definitely be considered as 'lightening' to him, and he was liking the tingling sensation that he was getting from being so close to her. Especially when it meant that he could keep himself occupied by alternating between breathing in her scent and licking some of the water from her skin.

He didn't bother keeping track of her struggling or wiggling in an effort to escape. After all, her attempts didn't even register with him. His mind was too single mindedly narrowed on the woman in his arms. And he knew why. Every time he ran his tongue along her skin, he could smell her body subtly starting to respond to him. He could smell and taste the changes in her body's chemistry.

He could feel the spike in her temperature when ever he touched her, and knew- just _knew_ without a doubt that this was it. He could feel it deep in his bones. This was it. She was the one. The woman who held his future- his destiny, his fate- in the palms of her delicate little hands. Which meant that he needed to regain control of his damned hormones before he lost it and ruined things before the two of them even had a chance.

Growling softly he nuzzled the underside of her jaw then slowly, and _reluctantly_, pulled back so that he wasn't totally in her personal space anymore and said, "Sorry. I don't normally get fresh with a gal on the first date."

Misty glared at him, her expression murderous before she gritted out in a mean tone, "Let. Me. Go." If he didn't listen she break something important off of him, so help her god! And there would be blood. Oh yes, lots and lots of blood.

He gave her a blank look for a second then gave her a dopey smile and said, "Don't want too."

"Do it anyways." Misty growled at him, looking for all the world like she wanted to seriously injure him. Which made her expression just too damn cute to him. So much so that he almost pinched her cheeks and grinned.

"Can't," He said again before continuing, "You know you've got some serious speed and agility...for a human. You might have managed to outrun me if you hadn't come this way and fell. Speaking of falling, are you okay? You hit some of those rocks pretty hard. I'm betting that you'll soon be covered in some nasty bruises. I better take you back to the mansion and let Hank take a look at you."

"H-Hank?" She stammered out while racking her brain for any information on someone named Hank. So far she was coming up with nothing. Nadda. Zip. "Who the hell is Hank?" She demanded looking at him wide eyed as she started throwing off the scent of fear, making her smell a little bit like the smoke from his favorite brand of cigars. Black cherries. Mmm. Delicious.

"Hank is nothing to fear," He said in an effort to try and calm her down so that he wouldn't wind up losing his head a bit like he had earlier. "He's just a geeky science whiz who also serves as our live in doctor." He said in an effort to assure her that Hank, despite the blue fur, fangs and claws- was as gentle as a lamb. Not that he was going to mention the fangs and claws since he knew that she would flip out on him if he did.

"Come on, let's get you back to the mansion and let hank check you out. Then we'll get you some warm dry clothes and a bed to sleep in." He said almost coaxingly causing Misty's eye to twitch a little bit.

Was he trying to sweet talk her? With talk of dry clothing and a nice soft bed?

_Oh hell no. _She thought as she wedged an arm between their bodies and placed it against his neck and pushed just as hard as she could. He made a small, gagging sound, but otherwise didn't move or respond to her effort to partially strangle him while trying to escape. Was she really that weak compared to him? She wondered in vexation when he finally reached up and removed her arm from his neck and made a huffing sound before saying, "Look I get that you feel that you have to fight me- But... I can take you back the easy way or the hard way. Pick one."

She chewed her lower lip for a second and gave him the darkest look she could muster as he sighed. Damn, she'd picked. "Alright. The hard way it is." He said as he quickly pinned her against him in a grip as tight as a vice and slipped a hand own her body until he reached her pants and cupped her there to partially let her know of his intentions. She gasped and flushed a lovely pink color and started thrashing around in his grasp and screamed in alarm,

"No! No don't!" As he leaned in and sharply nipped at her earlobe with his teeth as he managed to slip his hand inside of her pants, breaking the button and zipper on them as he did. His fingers slipped lower until he could feel the heat of her core and lightly tapped her through her panties, causing her to jump and tremble against him as the breath left her lungs.

Her eyes teared up as she sobbed quietly and buried her face against his shoulder, feeling humiliated as he tapped her again. A little harder this time. Causing her to shiver.


	9. Chapter 9

Damn, she'd picked, he thought in irritation knowing that what happened next might scare her so badly that it would ruin all chances of them having a future. "Alright. The hard way it is." He said as he quickly pinned her against him in a grip as tight as a vice and slipped a hand own her body until he reached her pants and cupped her there to partially let her know of his intentions. She gasped and flushed a lovely pink color and started thrashing around in his grasp and screamed in alarm,

"No! No don't! Please let me go!" As he leaned in and sharply nipped at her earlobe with his teeth as he managed to slip his hand inside of her pants, breaking the button and zipper on them as he did. His fingers slipped lower until he could feel the heat of her core and lightly tapped her through her panties, causing her to jump and tremble against him as the breath left her lungs.

Her eyes teared up as she let out a small nearly inaudible sob and buried her face against his shoulder, feeling humiliated as he tapped her again. A little harder this time. Causing her to jump again then shiver.

He didn't like this. Truly he didn't. Nor did he like the ideas he could practically see floating through her mind at the moment about what he was going to do to her. She thought he was going to hurt her. To rape her.

God but the mere idea of doing something so _horrible_ to her turned his stomach and made his heart ache all at once.

He had waited life times for this woman. And he would spend life times more with her by his side if he could just calm her down and let her know that he really wasn't the sort of person to do something like that to an innocent. Hell, he wasn't even the type of person who could do something like that to a bitch trying to kill him- and he got really goddamned rough with them.

Turning his head a little so that his mouth was close to her ear, he made a crooning sound. Trying to sooth her while he thought for a moment. He had only done what he was doing to Misty to one other woman in his long, long, long life time. And he had merely used it as a tactic to keep her from trying to take his head off.

Since he was incapable of hurting a woman, he had decided to use what he knew about pleasure to take the fight out of her.

It had been a pain in the ass, but at the same time it had worked so well that he had caused her to lose consciousness. Which was why he had thought that he could use this tactic on Misty. It was the most painless method he knew to take a woman down aside from punching her. And somehow he doubted that Misty would appreciate being punched. Although if he asked her at this point she just might choose a black eye or broken nose over what he was doing.

Which was just a bit...well, offensive to him.

Especially when he was trying really hard not to cause any irreparable damage. Whether it was physical or emotional. Turning his head just enough to be able to brush his lips against her temple, he spoke softly. Choosing his words carefully lest he cause her anxiety to spike even more.

"Shh, I know. I know," He murmered in a gentle tone as he let his fingers slide along her panties in an intimate way causing her to bury her face against his shoulder even more to keep him from hearing the tiny whimper that managed to escape her throat. "You're scared I'm going to hurt you. You feel that what I'm doing is an invasion of the worst kind. That's wrong. But all I'm trying to do is help you relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." He said softly as he lowered his head so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder as he continued to stroke her all while thinking, _I would kill anyone who tries to lay their hands upon you_.

The possessive thought should have bothered him. Shocked and stunned him. Maybe even annoyed him, but it didn't.

His heart and mind were totally in sync about this- Misty was his. And even if she somehow managed to escape his grasp tonight or tomorrow or even the day after and disappear on the other side of the globe, he would follow her relentlessly until he had her back in his arms again.

"Shh," He said again as he continued to stroke her through her panties, feeling that as long as the think silk was between his fingers and her core that maybe, just maybe she might forgive him eventually. "It's okay." He said in a low rough tone as he felt her becoming wet under his ministrations.

Breathing deep, he took her scent into his lungs- part of him curious to know what her arousal would smell like. And shuddered at the scent of her. God, she smelled like heaven to him. The air was pungent with her sweet scent. So much so that he wished he could strip her and remove his hand so that he could taste her on his tongue.

Her breathing subtly changed, and she was gripping his bicep and his shirt in her hands so hard that she nearly tore the fabric of his shirt and left little crescent marks on his arm as she shuddered and gasped when he paused in mid stroke so that he could tap his fingertips against her clit. Biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out she twisted the fabric of his shirt around her hand and jumped when she felt him nuzzle the side of her throat through her hair. "That's it sweetheart. It's starting to feel good now isn't it?"

She let out a small keening whine.

It was starting to feel good, but dammit did he have to sound so damned happy about it? Frankly she was disgusted with how her body was betraying her. Shouldn't she be screaming her head off or trying to strangle him with his own guts or something? Or maybe doing her damndest to remove his testies?

His touch became a little more aggressive, sending shocks of pleasure through her as she cried out against his shoulder. The skin and muscle muffling what could have been a very loud and embarrassing sound as she tipped her head back to look at him only to be shocked right down to her dainty little toes when his mouth suddenly covered hers.

Startled, her eyes went wide as her lips parted and something wet and rough entered her mouth and explored the moist cavern as he used the arm holding her against him to support her body. She blinked once, then twice as her eyes began to tear up again as he pulled back just enough to slant his mouth over her own and kiss her more deeply before finally lifting his head so that he could watch how the moonlight filtering through the trees above then played across her face.

Misty was utterly still for a moment then made a panicked sound then started to hyperventilate. Confused by this sudden turn of events, Logan removed his hand from her pants and grasped her shoulders in his hands and was about to ask if she was okay when her eyes rolled back in her head and she just up and passed out on him. He pulled her in as close to himself as he possibly could and sort of patted one of her cheeks with his large hand while he frowned.

_What. The. Hell? _

Did he just kill his future mate?!


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the mansion forty five minutes later-

Logan stood off to the side watching his friend Hank, a.k.a Beast as the blue furred mutant checked Misty's body for any broken bones, fractures, contusions, and internal injuries from her long fall down the imbankment in the woods. While Logan mentally congratulated himself for being a dumbass. The entire twenty five minutes he had used to carry her back to the mansion, he had been mentally going over what to say to Charles and the others all while forgetting that not _once_ in all that time had he checked her for a frigging pulse.

He had been to busy alternating between berating himself and mourning.

He saw Beast take Misty's arm in his hand and bend it carefully this way and that to make sure that she hadn't torn any cartilage while glancing up at Logan from under his dark blue lashes. Feeling just a bit unnerved by the way the man had practically kicked his door down earlier and dragged him from his bed. Logan wasn't acting right.

Well no- scratch that- he never really acted right. After all Logan had a few screws loose after all of his long years of life. But this was different. It was a feeling he'd had ever since Logan had mentioned Charles asking him for a favor.

"Hn," Beast said as he watched Logan push away from the wall, looking positively bothered by his little 'hn'. "Interesting."

"What? What's interesting?" Logan asked in a peculiar tone that bordered on semi panic.

"How did you say she got some of these bruises again?"

"She fell." Logan said with a frown as he came forward to stand by the cot where Misty lay.

"And why did she fall?" Beast asked.

"I..." Logan hesitated to say what he was doing. Not that he really needed to. Beast could smell what he had been doing to Misty. The scent of his musk and saliva were all over the poor woman along with the strong scent of her fear and anxiety. _No wonder she was unconscious. _Beast thought in faint amusement before giving his friend a hard look and crossed his arms over his chest before saying,

"Logan, if I had a rolled up news paper or magazine- I'd hit you with it."

"Huh?" Logan said stupidly, looking at Beast funny.

"Don't you huh me. What the hell were you doing to the poor woman? Trying to hump her leg?"

"Hey! I'm not a dog!"

"No, but in some instances you are worse than one."

"I am not!"

"Well whatever, I'm not going to argue with you. Right now she needs dry, clean clothing and some rest." Beast said as he started to lean over Misty when Logan put a hand out and blocked his way. Beast looked at his friend with a curious look on his face as Logan glared at him. Almost as if he were aggravated with the fact that Beast was so close to the woman.

"Go to my room and grab a dark T-shirt. Then hit Rogues room and ask if she would mind giving up a pair of her panties until I can go into town tomorrow and get her some clothes. I'll use her old clothing for the sizes."

"You offering to go clothes shopping... I never thought you would do so again after the last fiasco."

Logan shuddered at the memory of all the stores he had gotten himself kicked out of for asking for a bra that lifts and separate's (not his words, they had been Kitty's) and still makes the girls look good.

Everyone had thought he was a pervert. Hell he had felt like one, he'd been blushing so hard that after getting what he had asked for he had practically run back to the mansion where he had dropped everything at Kitty's feet and growled out, "Never. Again."

He didn't get payed enough by Charles to put up with that shit. And so he had never gone clothes shopping for a female again.

He had never even entertained the notion...until now.

But this was a special case to him. He wanted his woman to have clothes so that she wasn't just running around the mansion in a T-shirt and panties. Because while he may have liked to keep her in such a state of semi undress, he didn't like the idea of her being around any other males in the mansion in such a state. So...looks like he was going clothes shopping tomorrow morning.

Yay.

_Well at least I'll be able to pick out some nice stuff for her. _Logan thought as he calculated the round about amount of money he currently had in his most current bank accounts. It was a staggering sum since he'd started amassing during world war one and had been gradually adding to it ever since all while moving his money from place to place, pretending to be his own grandson in order to lay low with the humans.

As far as he was concerned he had more than enough to buy his own private island in the Mediterranean, thirty condo's, his own private jet, a piece of the Hope Diamond the size of his fist, and still have enough to give Misty her dream wedding and put any kids that they have in the future through the best private school on Earth.

But for now he'd settle with just getting her some clothes. And after scaring her like he had...maybe he should get her a few gifts as well. You know, to apologize. But what could he get her? Stuffed animals were cute and all, but not exactly his style. He could get her something a bit more personal, he supposed. Like a diamond necklace. Or a pair of nice diamond earrings. Maybe?

He stood there mulling over his choices when Beast finally returned and cleared his throat to get Logan's attention and held out the T-shirt and navy blue lace panties that Rogue had given up before going back to bed. Logan blinked for a second then took the clothing from Beast's hands and examined the pieces for a moment.

The panties he liked, obviously Rogue's taste in big girl clothing suited his gal as his attention shifted to the black T-shirt he held in his other hand. The shirt itself was at least three times bigger than Misty was and by his calculations should fall well past her thighs and almost to her knees. It would cover her body nicely. Allowing just enough modesty to keep her out of trouble and tease his senses at the same time.

Moving around the cot, he placed the shirt and panties on the bed next to Misty and started to reach down and slip an arm under her shoulders when Beast cleared his throat again, giving him pause as he glanced over at the other mutant as he stepped aside and Storm walked through the door with Emma.

"I believe we should step out into the hall and let the ladies take care of our friend." Beast said politely as Logan opened his mouth to argue. He didn't want to leave! Misty was his female dammit, he'd undress and redress her himself.

But he knew that Beast would have the two women toss him out of the room on his ass if he put up anything remotely like a fight, so he snapped his mouth closed, and looked back at his future mate for a moment then reached out and gently laid his hand against her cold cheek and ran his thumb along the skin under her eye and sighed. "Alright Beast. I give. The girls can take care of dressing her in the clothes you brought-"

Beast, Storm and Emma all got surprised looks on their faces and were about to ask, 'Who are you?' when Logan growled out in a rough tone that brooked no argument, "But once she's dressed she goes straight to my room where she'll be sleeping with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay first off about this chapter- I have no real idea how old Wolverine actually is. **

**My dad has said that he's over two hundred years old, and the X-men/Wolverine movies suggest that he's even older. I don't know...so try not to hold it against me if I get certain things wrong like his age and the time line and such.**

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Hours later-

Logan sat in a chair that he'd dragged across his room shortly after putting Misty in his bed and then locking them both inside of his bedroom where he had stayed up all night alternating between sketching her image in a note book that he kept to remind him of things he lost (and where he lost them) and debating with himself over whether he should dare to try laying down beside her for a little while or merely watch her sleep.

In the end his debating with himself had gotten a little out of hand and had been just a mite too creepy for him to pull on some hapless woman the shock of which had caused him to brake his favorite coffee mug which he always kept close at hand in his room simply because it had been given to him one Christmas during world war two.

It had been one of the few things he had treasured above all other things. Almost like he treasured the dog tags that he'd worn around his neck for ever since as long as he had woken up in Canada with no memory of what had happened to him close to sixty years ago.

Biting back a yawn he set his pencil aside and flipped the page in his notebook and with a tired sigh glanced at the digital clock to the left of his arm and noted that it was close to eight thirty in the morning.

Holy hell, had he really stayed up all night just sketching and watching Misty sleep in his bed?

"There's something seriously wrong with me." He muttered as he picked up his pencil again and started to make a list of everything he would need to buy for Misty to make her stay in the mansion more comfortable.

It took him a solid fifteen minutes to think of every little thing, bras, panties, sleep wear, casual wear, formal attire, shoes, cosmetics, razors to shave with, deodorant, lotion to keep her skin soft to the touch, perfume maybe something in lilies or roses. Or something else like Radiant Sunflowers, he didn't normally like females to wear such things around him since it tickled his nose and made him sneeze. But he'd smelled it once on Rogue and had asked about it, so maybe that would work.

He could definitely see his gal wearing something like that. But just in case, he'd get her something that wasn't overpoweringly strong like most scents were these days. Not that he felt she needed it or anything... He just wanted her to have them cause occasionally it was nice for a woman to have such things.

They tended to make a female happy.

As for her clothing and such, well he wasn't much of a clothing guy. But when he looked at a person he did tend to notice that certain people leaned a little towards either what they could afford, or what was comfortable.

Misty's clothing had been old, worn, certainly comfortable for her since it had been nice and broken in. But at the same time he could see her wearing some girly girl outfits too. Something tasteful. Something along the lines of Storms clothing only more...what was the word? Classy? Possibly? Maybe. Though he could perhaps see her wearing a few things that classified as gothic.

Like maybe a white or black T-shirt with a cross or something on it with either faded to white jeans or dark ones, ankle length black leather boots with two inch heels, and some gothic accessories.

But then he could also easily see her in a white sweater with black lace on it and a (not exactly knee length but close) black skirt with little matching shoes.

Humming softly he set his notebook and pencil down on his bedside table and then stood up and walked over to his dresser where he kept all of the latest sales papers for stores like Belk, T J-Max, Hot Topic, Victoria Secret, JC Penny and so on. Shifting through the papers, he picked out three or four figuring that it was as good a place as any to begin getting an idea of what he would find once he went out.

One thing he absolutely knew for sure was that he wouldn't be taking his bike for this little endeavor. He'd never fit everything in the little compartment under his seat.

He flipped through one sale's paper, picking and choosing random pieces of clothing along with a few other things, then grabbed another and started to flip through it. Again randomly picking and choosing some items before coming across a sales paper with some semi precious jewelry on it and picked out several things there as well. Then grabbed the others and stood up again and walked over to where his leather jacket hung on a peg on the wall and shrugged it on then grabbed his wallet and quietly slipped out of the bedroom after looking back to make sure that Misty was still sound asleep.

Heading down the hall as quickly as he could, he nearly mowed down Kitty, Rogue and Storm as they each walked in the opposite direction, towards the infirmary. No doubt to visit with Charles for a little bit before breakfast.

"Whoa, Logan. Where's the fire?" Rogue asked as he slowed his pace just enough at the last moment so that he didn't wind up knocking any of them down.

"No fire. Going shopping." Logan replied as he tried to squeeze past the three women when Storm asked.

"Would this have anything to do with the young woman in you're room?"

Both Rogue and Kitty looked at Storm for a second then at Logan with scandalized expressions before both exclaimed.

"Logan! How could you?"

"Yeah man, there are like, kids here."

"Yeah well tell the kitties to stay away from my room. It is officially a no play zone." Logan growled out in a mock threatening tone as he reached out and affectionately ruffled both teen's hair before pushing past them and heading further down the hall where the jeep keys were located.


	12. Chapter 12

The ride into the city took Logan at least two hours.

Which was fine since it gave him time to sort out some stuff... And listen to the radio and sing Dream Lover without anyone in the back seat to make fun of him for his choice of song. Especially since he was able to hit certain high notes rather well when he was in a good mood and wanted too. But he ripped the radio out when the station he was listening to started to play a song from The Backstreet Boys- _bleh. _

He was _not_ listening to that girly-boy crap. He'd rather have his balls removed with a rusty spoon first.

Besides in another ten minutes and he'd be at one of the local malls. Which was actually a good place to start his shopping since it had several different stores all in the same place. Which was perfect considering he'd be able to hit each one of them and then leave to go to the nearest Wal-Mart for the other stuff.

Turning the wheel left off of the main street, he followed a short little road that bled right into the parking lot of a two story mall. Humming softly to himself as he drove around until he finally found a parking space close enough to the doors of one of the stores to suit him.

After parking the jeep, he quickly turned the motor off then opened the door and stepped out of the slightly cramped space. Something crunched under the soles of his boots and he briefly looked down to see slivers of broken glass- the broken glass of a beer bottle. Dammit but if the jeep got a flat tire because of that shit he was going to skin some stupid punk kid alive.

Walking with his hands in his jacket pockets, he made his way to the door and slipped inside and looked around for a second. Good god there was people everywhere! It was like Black Friday and Christmas all rolled into one. It was- was such a damned nightmare to someone like him that he nearly turned himself back around and walked back out the door.

Meanwhile a good ten or so feet away there were people yelling and screaming and jumping around in place (most of them women) he noted grimly as he deduced that there must be some sort of sale going on. And it must be one of those really popular eighty percent off sale's other wise people wouldn't be acting like rabid animals and trampling all over each other.

Shrugging his shoulders he was about to move on and sort of sneak away from the mass of crazy people when something hit his chest with a dull thud and then fell to the floor. Blinking in shocked disbelief, he glanced down to see a packet of colorful designer satin panties laying at his feet and frowned.

_What. The. Hell? _

This-This was what all the yelling and screaming and fighting was about?

_How stupid._ He thought as he debated on kicking the packet away from him before the masses noticed that one was laying on the floor unclaimed. Sighing, he bent down and quietly picked up the packet and examined it.

The picture on the front was nice as far as giving a guy an idea about what sort of designs were inside. So far he could make out a pair of red, mint green, teal, emerald, black, and sky blue. But from what he could see of some of the stuff inside, the red, mint green, emerald, and sky all had either white or black lace on them. Which meant that there had to be matching bra's around there somewhere.

Tucking the packet under his arm, he turned and started walking towards the area where he was sure the matching bra's and such were. He'd grab some, then grab some nighties, a robe or two, some slippers... Wait, where the hell were all the damned buggies? He wondered absently as he paused in mid step and looked around for a second. There should be buggies around the entrance, so how come he couldn't see any?

Had everyone else in the store grabbed them all?

Please tell him that he wouldn't have to resort to stealing one from a little old blue haired granny or something. Cause that would just suck. Finally saying, To hell with it, he shrugged his shoulders again and started to move. He had stuff to do and supposed that he didn't mind carrying some stuff for now. If all else failed he could hang some stuff on his jacket or something. Kind of do an impression of a ladies clothes line.

That could be kind of funny, right?

"God I'm pathetic." He muttered to himself as he made his way over to the bra's and tried to make himself disappear for a bit while he meandered from one rack to another looking for stuff that he thought would fit his woman.

And boy did he find some interesting things. Nice things. Naughty things. And even some that kind of made him feel like taking a moment to drool. But once the moment of male admiration passed, he continued with his shopping until he had everything that he had decided upon getting at this one particular place, then went to the nearest register and put everything down then waited for everything to be rung up so he could dash off to the next store.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************)

He loved this store. Logan thought as he browsed among the items.

He loved the loud music, the flashing lights overhead, the smell of leather coming from the boots and pants and jackets in various places all over the store. It was just so much more comfortable here. Easier to move and find what he wanted.

And so far he had chosen three gothic style dresses, three boxes of soft leather shoes, two jackets (one was leather and yes- he knew he had deep running issues but dammit he wanted Misty to be able to ride on his bike with him at some point, safely) and one faded to white denim with a hood.

He'd found four sweaters, five T-shirts, and two skirts and some leggings to go with them. He even went to the trouble of grabbing some fingernail polish, and two purses. One of which was a backpack shaped to look like a cat. It even had a little tail. Finally, before deciding he had enough stuff he grabbed some accessories. Several pairs of earrings, some bracelets, and necklaces- then made his way over to the register and dropped everything, startling the teen with the greenish yellow hair behind the counter.

"Whoa dude." The kid muttered before seeming to catch himself and smiled, "Hi I'm Brad, welcome to Hot Topic. Did you find everything you needed?"

"Chill kid, you haven't got to impress me." Logan said, practically feeling the anxiety radiating off of the kid. The kid gave him an awkward smile and flushed a little bit as Logan dug out his bank card while the boy rung him up.


	13. Chapter 13

An hour after Logan went into the city-

Misty awoke in a spacious unfamiliar room with light blue walls, and cream colored curtains, and slowly sat up in bed and looked down at herself in alarm as the events from the night before came rushing back to her. _Holy shit-_ She thought in disbelief as it occurred to her. She'd been caught! And groped in an very inappropriate manner, and then kissed very thoroughly and- and... Why couldn't she recall what happened after that? Like how she wound up in an unfamiliar room dressed in an overly large shirt that she just knew had to belong to Mr. Gropy hands.

She knew that she wasn't_ that_ forgetful.

She should recall him dragging her back to the mansion- and she didn't bother lying to herself one bit about that- cause that was exactly where she was. She could feel it in the vibrations around her. She could sense the people down stairs in the kitchen. She could practically hear them talking about her in hushed tones. Each of them curious about her presence yet not willing to bother waking her up to ask her anything.

She'd bet it was Mr. Gropy's fault that they didn't want to disturb her. He probably threatened to chase them down and do weird crap to them too. The jerk. Misty thought with a growl as she threw the covers back and quickly climbed out of the massive bed (well it wasn't really massive per se, it was just massive compared to her) and took another- slower- look around the room.

It was a man's room. Which was a bit scary for her since she could bet which man's room it was.

And it wouldn't even take her three guesses to figure it out.

Everything in the room smelled of lemongrass, cigars, and musk. A nice scent for a fella, but she wasn't interested in being anyone's cuddle monkey just yet. So she was going to leave now. Straightening her spine, she walked over to the large door and gripped the knob and tried to turn it only to find that the door was locked from the outside. And since she wasn't in her clothes from the night before, she didn't have any tools that she could use on her to pick the lock and free herself.

Oh that sorry son of a bitch.

_How. Dare. He. Lock. Her. In._

Like she was a possession or some wild animal that he didn't want running rampant. Why she had half a mind to piss in his closet. Like on a pile of his shoes or something... But thankfully she had more manners than that. Magneto had raised her to always act like a lady, after all.

Still- She really, _really_ wanted to do something awful to him.

Like- Like... Well damn. She didn't have any actual awful ideas she could try pulling aside from her earlier thought of pissing on something. But she wasn't going to bother with that. Not when she could take her anger out on his furniture instead.

Walking over to the bedside table she grabbed the lamp off of it and tested the weight of the glass base in her hand then chucked it across the room and watched it hit the wall and shatter to pieces with an evil little smirk. Oh yes. This would get her point across nicely. She thought as she started looking for something else to smash.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************)

Logan finished loading the last of his packages in the back of the jeep and shut the trunk door. He was happy with the purchases he'd made. He'd gone all out on everything. The clothing, the shoes, the purses, the expensive dresses, the jewelry... Hell, he'd even bought satin sheets for his bed so that when he finally did take Misty to his bed, the sheets would be as soft as her skin.

He only had one more stop while he was out and then he'd head home to see his girl. But first he needed to stop by the local grocery store since it had occurred to him that she had probably been in the woods across from the mansion for a while and thus had been living on nothing but granola bars and trail mix. Meaning that he needed to get some real food in his gal sometime today.

Speaking of... He wondered if anyone had remembered to let her out of his bedroom for breakfast once Rogue gave her some pants to wear until he got back. So no one would see her wonderful long, slender, legs.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm not opening the door." Rogue said stubbornly as she, Kitty, Curt, Beast and Storm all cringed when they heard another loud crashing sound. Good god- what was that tiny slip of a girl doing to Logan's room? They all wondered as something slammed into the door from the other side of the sturdy wood hard enough to shake it on it's hinges.

"Vut if ve do not give er something to eat-" Curt started to argue when Logan's stereo suddenly kicked on and started blaring Twisted Sister's song; We're not going to Take It, as another piece of Logan's furniture was promptly- what they believed to be- destroyed or rearranged. Startling the blue furred mutant into silence for a moment before Kitty said.

"Look I could phase through the door and give her the damned food, but if I do I risk being hurt."

Rogue made a humph sound and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's exactly why I'm not opening the door." She said in her thick southern drawl. Her expression somewhat bored. What did she care if the little bitch trashed Logan's room and possibly starved to death in the process? Maybe if she did Logan would start paying attention to her. After all she'd known the man since he'd saved her as a kid.

She'd used to sneak into his room at night wearing nothing but a T-shirt, wanting to just be with him once. But he had always ignored her advances and tossed her out of his room. She knew it was probably wishful thinking on her part (that the strange woman with her claws suddenly sunk into _her_ Logan would suffer terribly) but dammit- she couldn't help the way she felt.

When it came to Wolverine she felt like a bitch in heat. It was stupid, but things were what they were. She liked Logan. She got territorial and jealous when it came to him.

So yeah, she wasn't opening the fucking door.

Not even if Wolverine himself were to come home and start breathing down the back of her neck and growling. Like he always did. There was another loud door rattling crash and Rogue sighed and blew some of her white bangs out of her face as she eyed the door, thinking that maybe once the person inside had finished trashing the place and settled down- then maybe, just maybe she could let the gal out so she could escape.

"I wouldn't if I were you Rogue-" Beast said as he caught sight of the catty look on her face. Rogue blinked and looked at him, an innocent look crossing her face as Beast snickered, showing a little bit of his fangs as he did so and then said, "For reasons we do not understand, Logan is already abnormally attached to the woman inside of his room. Even if you were to let her out and she managed to escape from the mansion- Do you think Logan would simply sit here and wait for her to return on her own?"

Rogue gave Beast a mean look that promised unknown varieties of bullying from the southern belle if Logan didn't come back soon to save his hairy blue furred butt. Beast sighed, knowing that he was probably going to catch hell from the impish woman for this- but decided to spell out his conclusions about Logan's behavior to her anyways. "What I meant to say Rogue is that Logan for some reason has decided that the young woman in his room right now is _imperative_ to him in some way. Important outside of being an X-men and our leader. If you had seen how he acted last night when he brought her here, you would know that right now his entire universe revolves around her being."

"So. What." Rogue growled, getting more and more pissed by the second.

If the woman in the room was so damned important to Logan then maybe escape wouldn't serve any purpose at all other than to make him chase after her. So perhaps she should try touching the woman and draining her completely of her life energy.

If there was no woman in her way then there shouldn't be a problem. She reasoned as she looked at the door to the suddenly deadly silent room and frowned, she hoped the little gal hadn't tried to climb out the window or something. The fall wouldn't kill her but if she had Logan would attach himself to her at the hip. Especially if she had broken an arm or leg or something.

Though if she broke a leg from the fall out the window then that would make it easier for Rogue to sneak up on her and kill her at some point. She'd just have to suitably distract Logan before she made her move.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Logan tapped his fingertips against the steering wheel and looked in the rearview mirror and grinned a little at the foods he had gotten for Misty. He'd covered everything from standard girly stuff like iced cream and chocolates to the more sophisticated things like...uh... Well he'd covered a little bit of everything that was all that mattered. And once he got back to the mansion and unloaded everything he was going to kick everyone out of the place so that he and Misty could be alone for a dinner date later this evening.

He'd even bathe and dress for the occasion. He had a nice suit, a white button down shirt, a black jacket and pants. He'd find his nice shoes and polish them up so that they were nice and spiffy while he left Misty to bathe and dress in peace.

Who knew maybe she'd like the flowers and the sweet scented bath salts that he'd bought for her to use. Frankly he didn't really care as long as he got to spend some time with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry about the late update. My mind is all over the place.**

(********************************************************************************************************************************************)

The second Logan pulled into the mansion driveway he spotted Beast and Storm waiting for him and frowned a little before making his way to the garage and parking the car then climbing out as the two made their way over to where he was and let out a whistle as they drew near. "My, my Logan. I've never seen so many purchases before! I'm surprised that you bothered to buy so much." Storm said as Logan started to unpack the back of the car where most of the clothing and shoes he'd bought for Misty lay.

He glanced at her from over his shoulder and gave her a wolfish grin that looked just a touch shy to the woman and asked, "How's my girl doing?"

Both Beast and Storm blinked at his words before Beast said in a questioning tone, "Ah, your girl Logan?" Logan turned his head to look at him and gave him a pointed stare. As if that told him anything other than the fact that he was going to ignore the question for now. But Logan seemed to think it did as he found a few bags from local jewelry stores in the area and handed them off to Storm with the softly asked question,

"Girls like diamonds right?" Storm looked down at the bags in her hand and slowly noted that there was over three dozen bags, all of them from places as expensive as Tiffany's, and nodded her head causing Logan to sigh in what had to have been either relief or vexation. It was difficult to tell until he shifted everything in one hand so that he could pull a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her and said, "Do me a favor, check that out and tell me what you think."

Storm blinked at him yet did as he bid her and opened the box as her eyes went wide. _Merde!_ The piece nestled inside of the little box was exquisite. Truly it was. The band was solid white gold designed to look like vines with white diamonds everywhere and in the middle of the band was a lovely (and very, very rare) pink diamond almost the size of half of her pinkie fingernail.

All in all it must have cost Logan a small fortune.

"Oh Logan. It's lovely," Storm finally replied noting the way the man's face lit up like the fourth of July. "But what did you get this for?" She asked curiously as she gently closed the box.

"The woman I brought in last night- She's the one that Charles asked me to find..." Logan said as he grabbed another few things, while he paused for effect and let them absorb some of the information before bothering to continue.

"Misty? That woman/child is her?" Storm asked almost in disbelief as Beast tilted his head to the side a bit. His friend was still acting unnatural. What was going on here? He wondered when Logan finally said,

"Yeah that's her. And before she passed out last night I found out something interesting-"

"Do tell." Beast muttered completely focused on the conversation while thinking things over from a scientific standpoint, seeing his friend like this was both a bit disconcerting and utterly fascinating when one considered Logan's nature and all.

"Remember what I told all of you a long time ago when I first came here that I can never marry or have children? Because I need a woman who's chemistry would match my own in order to have any semblance of a normal life..." Logan said then waited for several heartbeats before continuing. "Well, guess what Misty has that I've looked hundreds of years for?"

"No."

_"Really?"_ Both Beast and Storm asked, sounding very much like the kids they had once taught at the mansion. Back when it had been a school. Making Logan roll his eyes at them.

"Yup."

"So when you say that she's your girl you weren't just teasing. You were being literal, she really is your girl."

"Uh-huh." Logan said with a grin as he grabbed the rest of the bags in the back and stepped out of the way as Beast closed the door.

"We'll get the rest of this Logan," Beast said as he motioned towards the groceries before continuing, "Go ahead and go give your lady her new things."

"Oh and be careful when you go inside your room-" Storm said as he slipped the ring back inside of his jacket pocket. "Misty was upset earlier and has probably set your things on fire by now."

Logan gave her an funny look then asked, "Really? But if she was burning my stuff then wouldn't she wind up burning the mansion too?" The two exchanged a funny look, not really wanting to tell him that the professor had isolated the walls of his room with several layers of steel under the wood and paint before allowing Logan to move in as part of a safety feature- since he had been more beast than man back then and the professor hadn't wanted any of the children living in the mansion to be hurt if they hung around Wolverine's room too much.

After all Logan had been lugging around several hundred years worth of emotional baggage, there was no need to add some innocent kid's untimely demise to the mix. Lord only knew what Logan would do if _that_ happened.

Hense the safety measures.

Still, they weren't stupid enough to mention them to the man.


End file.
